The present invention relates to systems and methods for obtaining information about prospective customers using a computer system over the Internet. More particularly the invention relates to using a Web server to determine individual game player's product and service preferences. The invention also relates to targeted advertising.
Current Internet advertising systems display banner advertisements to lure a customer to an advertisers' Web site, the Double Click system being well known. Internet lottery and game systems are also well known, and usually operate by offering prizes such as money or objects but derive revenue by sale of advertising in the customary banner-ad way. Many companies use gameboard advertising wherein the customer receive a game piece when he visits the store or buys a product, and is awarded a prize if all of the appropriate game pieces are collected. To date, no one has offered a virtual gameboard advertising system where games pieces are collected by visiting Web sites.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved advertising systems employing games and game pieces which can be implemented via the Internet.
It is a further object to provide a system and method of automatically obtaining potential customer identity and preferences using a Web site game.